The present invention concerns aromatic amine derivatives of thiadiazole compounds. More particularly, the thiadiazoles are derived from 2,5-dimercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazole, an aldehyde and an aromatic amine compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,289 teaches reaction products of 2,5-dimercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazoles, aldehyde and diarylamine having an aldehyde-carbon to nitrogen bond. The products possess corrosion inhibiting properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,273 discloses similar reaction products having extreme pressure and antiwear properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,569 discloses reaction products of glycidyl methacrylate grafted polyolefinic epoxide and 1,3,4-thiadiazole containing a substituted diarylamine or a substituted phenothiazine. The compounds function as viscosity index improvers, antioxidants and antiwear agents.
An object of the invention is to provide novel reaction products of 2,5-dimercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazole, aldehyde and certain aromatic amines having the aldehyde-carbon bonded to the aromatic ring instead to the nitrogens. Another object is to provide products having antiwear and antioxidant properties when incorporated into lubricating compositions.